User talk:Seddie24seven
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Seddie24seven page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alica123 (Talk) 06:21, September 24, 2011 YO!:D I just realized we have almost the exact same name and Profile description! Hihi ;) Creddie24seven 18:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :D Heeeyy Seddier :] Did u get the name from me, Seddie24seven? If so, I'm flattered, of COURSE xD LET'S SHIP WAR! CREDDIE RULES, SEDDIE DRULES! I'm TOTALLY kidding. (: Creddie24seven 22:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) hey , fellow seddier :) first, could u might explain how to put this what I ship thing and user boxes on my user page ? :) thanks. and to the text you wrote, I totally agree that sam should date a guy , you know to forget freddie, then freddie ets jeaus sam sees that she cant make herself forget freddie, coz they deeply love each othe r.. or a confrontation where someone tlels them they cant pretend to be cool with just being friends .. anything like that. I think we deserve that , but, creddiers never get something , a sequel to iSYL, but I am like 100% sure seddies endgame so I guess wlel get that, hopefully sonnr or later :) it would be nice if you could read my blog, btw ? :) and, one last thing .. do you think there could ever be a way for creddie to happen ? or could that ONLY be OOC ? I am curious for your opinion :) good night seddiealltheway(SeddieBenz) 01:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) please write back on my page if you like to :) hi! :) thank you very much, i worked really hard on that Persona! :) i love editing. haha. :) actually, if you don't mind i'd rather not make a Seddie one. :o not to be rude, of course! :) haha, it's just that the main reason i made the Creddie one was because there were no Creddie personas, but there were Seddie ones. i don't really have many Seddie pictures to even use, and since i don't ship Seddie except for their friendship, i would be tempted not to do my best on a romantic edit. :/ i hope that makes sense. haha, i'm not trying to be rude or anything, i promise! :) i just dislike editing things for ships i don't actually ship. :o i hope that makes sense. :o and i bet your persona's fantastic! :) if it's already uploaded, then it's pretty fly, because i looked at the Seddie ones on the persona page. :) CreddieCupcake 14:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :) i'm glad you understand! :) and really? it's pretty easy - just go the the firefox personas page and click, "create your own" up near the top, and then follow the steps listed. :) it confused me for a minute, but i figured out that i had to download the software to make it work, and it was fine after that. :) it's pretty self-explanatory once you do that. :) i hope this helps! :D CreddieCupcake 00:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC) i definitely don't mind you asking!! :) haha, i used Paint, PhotoImpression 4.0, and Adobe PhotoShop Elements 9. :) i use them, in some combination, in just about all of my edits. haha :) CreddieCupcake 18:49, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :P oh thanks! :) actually, i used microsoft word for that one and it was intensely hard. i don't recommend using the software i used at all. xD Cupcake :) write me back here! 21:21, January 18, 2012 (UTC)